


My Clarity

by MaddChaos



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wolverine (Movies), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Panic Attacks, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddChaos/pseuds/MaddChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night Logan awakes only to see you suffer through a panic attack, and only he can comfort you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Clarity

Logan was awoken quickly from his deepened slumber in the midst of the night. Feeling the mattress beneath him shake furiously.

 

Instantly he turned his sight, looking over to your sleeping form. Nestled tightly against his chiseled chest.

 

You laid there curled up tightly in a small ball as your head slowly moved to lay upon his warm chest.

 

Yet what worried wolverine the most was the constant trembling that shook your small form while you began sweating profusely.

 

Even your arms were stained with a bright red blush as you laid against him shaking.

 

His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked down upon you, sorrow shinning brightly within his dark brown orbs.

 

If only he had been there to protect you before, to protect you from your own past.

 

If he had done what was true to his heart you wouldn’t be here now Shaking in an unrelenting manner as your anxiety brought waves upon waves of nightmares upon you.

 

Every dream involved you falling down in a weaken state before your peers pleading to your closest friend to take you home. Unable to hardly walk or move.

 

You had always been a strong willed person in the past. Yet you had been broken, your emotions shattered to pieces leaving you to pick up the shards of your own sanity.

 

Before your dreams could darken even more Logan placed his large course hand on your cheek as he gently tried to wake you. After a few moments of tossing in your sleep, finally your eyes shot open as you quickly gasped for breath.

 

“L-Logan?” you gasped frantically as tears began to well within your brilliant (e/c) eyes. “Calm down bub, I'm here now.” Slowly he moved closer before wiping the tears away from your cheeks gently.

 

“I- I'm so sorry, p-please forgive me. I'm trying to get better y-yet these damned emotions won't stop... this pain won't stop.” You cried as you pushed your face into the crook of his warm neck, hiding your face from his sight.

 

Slowly Wolverine tucked his large fingers underneath your chin as he slowly pulled your gaze up to meet his own. “Listen to me 'Name', and listen well.” Logan growled lightly.

 

“I don't care what you have experienced, what scars mark your skin nor the thoughts that haunt your dreams. All you need to know is that I won't let anyone or anything harm you again. You're safe here.” He whispered softly.

 

“You are safe with me.” Logan repeated softly before placing his chin upon your head, breathing in your intoxicating scent as he pulled you ever closer. In time you began to relax in his arms as you slowly began to fall asleep.

 

“Thank you Logan, you're all I have now. I know I can never repay you for all you’ve done for me, b-but I'll spend the rest of my life trying too...” You whispered as sleep finally claimed your consciousness. Logan smirked slightly as he watched you sleep.

 

“Love you bub.”


End file.
